The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device.
Currently, an active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) has a characteristic of self-luminescence. The AMOLED adopts a very thin coating of organic material and a glass cover. When an electric current flows by, the organic material emits light. Advantages of an AMOLED panel are wide viewing angles, high color saturation, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, coupled with fast response, light weight, thinness, simple structure, and low cost, so the AMOLED panel is regarded as one of the most promising products.
As for the AMOLED design of the related art, a unit test circuit adopts a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of signal lines. The design of the unit test circuit is sophisticated and occupies more space, further reducing the screen-to-body ratio of the AMOLED.